Damon & Anne: A Love Story Never Told
by TwilighterRose
Summary: TVD/Tudors cross-over.this is the story of Damon Salvatore and Anne Boleyn Natalie Dormer's portrayl . how they met and fell in love.But how is Katherine involved in the story? read and find out... based on many youtube videos involving damon and anne


Damon and Anne: a love story never told

A/N: so I've watched a few vampire diaries/Tudors crossover YouTube videos, some using Damon and Anne as a pairing and it got me thinking….. Why has there not been one on fan fiction? Please note Anne is a vampire when the execution takes place (in Anne's last scene in season 2 she is wearing a ring so I'm working with that to mix with TVD), it will all make sense in the story. P.S Anne is completely based on Natalie Dormer's portrayal on The Tudors. I also revamped the "ghost scene" between them from season 4. I do not own vampire diaries or The Tudors they belong to L.J. Smith, CW, ITV2 and Showtime networks. The storyline however is completely my own.

Plot: Hours before her execution, Anne Boleyn was turned into a vampire by her estranged maid Katherine thus saving her life. Long term friends and rivals Anne then meets Damon Salvatore in 1864. Will Katherine get in the way? Will Anne get trapped in the tomb? Wait and see…

_19__th__ of May 1536, 9 hours before her execution…_

Anne Boleyn prayed. She prayed for her daughter, for the man she once called her husband…the man she loved, she prayed for her all of her life she had never imagined that it would all come down to this; being executed on a false charge. She was ready, ready to join her brother and the other innocent men who died unjustly; she was ready to be at peace.

"My Lady" a voice echoed behind her "my lady are you alright?" Anne turned to see her serving girl standing next to her, holding a candle "Katherine, I am to die in a matter of hours, please do not ask that question of me. I am not alright, even though I will soon be at peace; I worry for the well-being of my daughter now she has been declared a bastard". Katherine looked up at Anne with inquisitive eyes. 'For one so young, her eyes look as if they have seen many years past' Anne thought gloomily.

"What if there was a way for you to watch over your daughter beyond death?" Katherine asked with a smile on her face, Anne looked up at her after hearing her remark "what do you mean child? Do you mean from the heavens if god allows me to join him there?" Katherine shook her head "no madam quite the opposite" she stood an inch away from the sentenced queen, staring idly at her neck "how do you feel about eternal life on earth instead of heaven?" Anne had a puzzled look on her face before staring deep into Katherine's… "My god, Katherine, your eyes… what happened to your eyes?" that was all she said before katerina petrova now known as Katherine pierce sunk her fangs into her neck.

_8.30 AM_

"Now listen to me good" Katherine began "after me and my friend reattach your head you will need to feed, do not under any circumstances take that ring off it will help you get around in the daylight" "I understand" Anne said half-heartedly "Katherine…Thank you" Katherine Curtsied "my pleasure…your majesty".

_9.10AM_

It was done. To public knowledge, Anne Boleyn was dead. After waiting for the coast to be clear, Katherine sneaked her confidant and witch friend saphira in to the chapel to which the former queen was 'beheaded'. After muttering many spells and enchantments the deed was done. Saphira had managed to reattach the raven haired beauty's head. A few minutes later Anne awoke from her brief deathly slumber, quickly changed into a maids gown to match Katherine's appearance and together the two vampires, followed the witch to find some boys to feed on.

_1864 Mystic Falls_

Anne had been travelling with Katherine for 338 years, Taking the persona of Katherine's cousin from another country. Over the years she and Katherine would often part ways for a week or two but would always reunite with stories to tell of their victims. There was one thing that Katherine never knew however; a few years after her 'execution', Anne would often sneak into her daughter's residence to check on her. At first she was angered that her husband had practically neglected her beloved child but her heart softened as years past, and henry looked as if he was softening towards Elizabeth. When henry was on his deathbed, Anne plucked up the courage in the dead of night and visited the man she called her "husband" one last time…

_(Flashback) 1547_

He just lay there, gasping for his breath most times. He had ordered most of his servants and the royal family away, only the doctor and his men stayed. It was midnight now; henry had been hallucinating most of the day, shouting out his wives names…. All of them except her own. It was then that she had decided to make her presence known. He was awake and he could see her; his eyes wide fearing it was another hallucination.

"Why are you here?" he gasped. "To see my daughter" she replied, if he believed it was nothing but a dream than a dream he will get "she was the only pure thing in my life and in my life I neglected her, since she was only a girl and I so desperately wanted to give you a son. But now I'm so proud of her…fiercely proud, she is so clever. And though she is like me in so many ways… she is not as intemperate as I was. You must be proud of her too henry?"

Henry sat up gazing into her eyes that he once loved so much "I am" he wheezed trying to catch his breath "I am very proud of her…and I know how clever she is…"Henry began to cry "And I wish that I could love her more…" Anne smiled at this comment "but from time to time… she reminds me of you and what you did to me" Anne's smile fell.

"I did nothing to you, I was innocent! All of the accusations against me were false" Henry scoffed at her words. "I thought you knew….poor Katherine Howard" Henry's eyes widened even more at the name of his child bride "She lies in the cold ground next to me…poor child" henry's eyes shut tight in shame "it was not her fault either" she continued, "but we were like two moths drawn to the flame… and burned" Anne then gave her signature smirk, turned and walked away into the dead of night; she knew now that this was the last time her and henry would ever see each other and for once she was happy.

(_End of flashback)_

Anne had recently received a letter from Katherine stating that she as well as some of their other vampire comrades had been residing in a small town named mystic falls, she had also been informed of the two handsome Salvatore brothers vouching for Katherine's affection, intrigued by this, she sent an instant reply; requesting to join her for a few days which would most likely have Katherine jumping for joy. The day she arrived at the Salvatores home she was greeted by her 'Cousin' and two very attractive young men.

"Anne, darling how was your journey?" Katherine greeted her with kisses on both sides of her cheeks and a hug. "Very long and tiring dear cousin" Anne replied courtesly. Katherine turned to face the brothers holding onto Anne's hand "Damon and Stefan Salvatore; may I present my dear cousin Miss Anne Pierce" Anne gave a small curtsey while Stefan approached her first "I am Stefan and it is a pleasure to meet you miss" he said before kissing her hand. Damon then approached next "My name is Damon miss and may I say now that the many times Katherine has spoke of you, that she has not spoke once of your dazzling beauty" he said giving her a wink before kissing her hand as his brother had done. There was something about Damon that drawed her to him, even though he couldn't possibly know of her old life, maybe just maybe if he became one of their kind then she could possibly have a life with him.

Anne had been staying at the Salvatore mansion for a few weeks now and Damon had never left her side other than to sleep at night. She was fully aware of how Katherine was toying with both of the brothers' affections vowing to her 'cousin' how she planned to turn them both so they can share them. It made Anne's stomach turn, especially now that Damon knew she and Katherine were vampires. Anne had come to the conclusion that she had to tell him of her old life; if they were ever destined to have a future together then she had to tell him now.

She managed to get Damon on his own secluded in the gardens; once they were seated on a bench furthest away from the house and everyone else, Anne began to tell her story.

"Damon, I am sure you are aware now that Katherine and I are not what we seem" Damon looked at her with those beautiful piercing blue eyes of his that if she had a heart, would've made her melt into goo "You and Katherine are Vampires; I know, I'm not scared Anne" he replied. Anne smiled "I know you are not Damon, it's just that there are some things that you need to be made aware of if you are ever going to have a future with me" Damon blinked, took a breath and smirked "go on" he said amused. Anne gathered her thoughts, her memories before explaining; "Katherine and I are in no way related, yes she turned me into a vampire, but that is about the only relation that we have to each other, she is just my sire" Damon was taken aback, not related? Katherine only turned her?

"Then who are you?" he asked. Anne looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes before replying "My real name is Anne Boleyn" Shock was more than evident on Damon's face. "Anne Boleyn as in the Anne Boleyn? who was married to Henry VIII? The Anne Boleyn who had her HEAD chopped off?" He was getting hysterical, she could see it and so she begun her tale from start to finish; how Katherine saved her before and after her execution, how she visited her husband on his deathbed, how she watched her own daughter grow old before her eyes and then go to her funeral. Damon eyes never left Anne's face, even though he was hurt about being lied to, he could still see the hurt that was etched on her probably after nearly 400 years, he wanted to comfort her be there for her, respect her the way her husband and father hadn't ; all in that moment he realised he just wanted her. As soon as Anne finished her story, all Damon did was wrap her in a tight embrace and give her an earth shattering kiss that lasted what felt like forever. "I swear to you Anne" Damon said while peppering kisses all over her face "that when I am a vampire, I will never leave your side, you'll be stuck with me for all eternity" Anne smile widened "I would love that" she replied before stealing kisses once again.

_Present Day_

Anne could not believe it. She had survived 147 years without Katherine. When the people of mystic falls discovered that vampires had been living in their midst, Anne left town straight away; leaving Damon nothing but a note….

(_Flashback) 1864_

"_My Dearest Damon,_

_I apologise for not speaking to you in person about this, however my departure was quite sudden, Jonathan Gilbert has created a device that senses the prescence of vampires, Katherine refuses to come with me so I am forced to leave on my own._

_Watch over her for me Damon; I am aware of how empowered and strong willed she can be at times, but I still care for her as a sister. Have no fear my love, we will see each other again. For the time being I will be residing with Emily Bennet at her house, when everything has settled, l will then send word for you to come to me and we shall be together forever._

_Yours for all eternity,_

_Anne._

Damon had read the note a thousand times, he kept thinking of how he had failed Anne. It had been his responsibility to make sure Katherine evaded all of thisand it went was captured, he and Stefan were both shot trying to save her; she was stuck in the .

When Damon regained consciousness his gaze was locked on Anne, he realised that he and his brother were at Emily's house and were in transition. Damon was happy hearing this; it meant he and Anne would finally be together and if she accepted, take his last name by becoming his wife as well.

That night, Damon and Stefan completed their transition and parted ways after discovering Stefan completed the transition by killing their father; Damon however, found a young man dying in an alley and completed his transition by ended the poor man's suffering with Anne looking on, Once he was done he cleaned himself up, grabbed Anne by the waist and kissed her like there was no tomorrow before they both disappeared into the night.

(_End of Flashback)_

Ever since that day Damon and Anne travelled the world, visiting place to place, Country to country like free spirits. Every 10 years in September, they would travel to London and visit Elizabeth's resting place to put flowers on her grave as she did in the years previous before they had even met. Her hair was shoulder length now, but still had the natural waves and curls at the tips which Damon loved; Damons hair was more controlled now, gone were the curls that Anne once loved. This was the 21st century now. They had been together for nearly a centry and a half and they still loved each other like the day they first met.

They officially married in 1866 and every 20 years or so they would renew their vows on the exact same day they originally married. They would often bump into Stefan now and again; but disconnected once more once his 'ripper' stage was in full swing. In 2009, they returned to mystic falls, discovering that Stefan had been staying with their descendant zack and had been intrigued about a certain Elena Gilbert, who just happened to be the spitting image of Katherine. Damon and Anne were fully aware of how Katherine tricked them into believing she was still in the tomb, after meeting up in 1984, Katherine made them both swear to secrecy that they would never reveal to Stefan that she was still alive. A promise they still kept to this day.

"You don't bear any feelings towards Elena do you?" Anne asked one night after a fun evening of alcoholic drinks and later crazy sex, "What makes think that?" Damon asked lifting his upper body, resting on his forarms. "It's the way you look at her, sometimes…sometimes it's makes me remember those days when Katherine was here treating you and your brother like playthings and the way you used to look at her" her voice trailed of causing Anne to go deep into thought. Damon took hold of her chin, tilted it up and kissed her passionately, bringing her out of her reverie. "Listen to me and listen well, I have never loved Katherine. I do not love Elena. The only person I have loved and will ever love is you" this bought a tear to Anne's eyes which Damon quickly wiped away with his thumb. "I love you Anne Salvatore. I love you so much that when I'm away from you it hurts…" Damon was silenced by Anne fiercly kissing him and with that the pair continued showing their love towards each other until the break of day, and Anne Boleyn now Salvatore; couldn't be any happier than she already was.

A/N: So there you have it. My first cross-over involving Damon and Anne.I hope you like it. Obviously I have changed a few things to make this story work but that happens sometimes right? It is also the longest one-shot I have ever written. This has taken me 2 months to write and hopefully the hard work and thought into it has paid off. All of the storyline was written off of the top of my head. I am going to post it on the vampire diaries page before posting it on the cross-over page just so it gets a few more readers.

R&R

TwilighterRose.


End file.
